


The Prince

by albert_al



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Illnesses, M/M, Sad, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al
Summary: "I knew a prince... Once upon a time"Raivas looked up at the sickly man in the overstuffed chair with an eager face."Really?"Tolvydas smiled in his gentle way."Yes, a long time ago"





	1. Homeward

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the 1870s, the rest of the story is set during the 1850s. It is very loosely historical, so apologies for any inaccuracies. If you spy any, feel free to correct me I would love to learn more about the time period.

The train whistles’ shrill cry still echoed in Raivas’s ears as he boarded the crowded train car. He took the first empty seat he could find and allowed himself to relax. It was crowded and filled with people and their sounds, voices, and strange smells. Somewhere in the back of the car, a baby wailed so loud, that it could be heard quite clearly in the very front.

Despite all of this ruckus, Raivas was able to sit back and retreat into his own mind quite comfortably. This wasn't his first train ride, for his old job required that he traveled and often these travels were by train.

Today, Raivas was determined not to let anyone bother him. Today was a special moment for him and he was determined to let nothing diminish his good spirits. After all, today he was embarking on his journey homeward.

It had been many years since he left his old home, since leaving for school at the age of thirteen he hadn't been back since he was fifteen.

One might easily see this as a step backward, after all, he was still a young man in his early twenties, and there were many opportunities for a young man like himself in the city. Raivas saw this as a step forward rather than a step backward for he had been wanting to return home for quite some time.

He became so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the attendant was speaking to him.

“May I see your ticket please, sir?”

Raivas stared at him blankly, then realized the man was referring to him.

“Oh, sorry”

He handed the man his ticket, who hole punched it and handed it back to him.

Raivas took back his ticket, the attendant moved on to the next passenger, and he settled into his thoughts again.  

He closed his eyes, it would be a long journey home, but in his heart, he knew this was what needed to be done. He was a bit nervous, would he be welcomed? Would he know anyone?

He brushed these troublesome thoughts aside, no he would not let anything bother him today, not when he was so close to being home.


	2. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewww I'm never writing at night again, I had to update it because... Well it was not well edited. I've learned my lesson I guess.

"I knew a prince... Once upon a time"

"Really?"

"Yes, a long time ago"

Tolys stared off into space his thoughts were somewhere beyond the porch, his eyes were distant and far away. The way they always looked when he was about to tell a story.

On quiet evenings like today, all of them would all sit and share a quiet evening on the porch after they finished their chores. Tolys would sit on the old overstuffed chair, Edaurd would read in the corner, and Raivas would listen to Tolys's stories. It was Raivas's favorite part of the day, not because it was a break from the monotony of household chores but because on these evenings, Tolys told stories.

Tolys coughed, and broke into a long and painful fit, specks of blood dotted the silk of his old handkerchief. He wheezed and collected himself,  then started the tale.

"He lived somewhere down the road, in that big yellow house. I don't know if it's still there... or if you've ever seen it but it was somewhere down the road."

"Was he really a prince?" Raivas asked him.

He smiled and nodded "Yes if there was anyone like a prince it would have been him.  He was brave, and kind, and all the little birds and animals all loved him, even snakes, he hated snakes though"

He chuckled a little to himself then his face fell.

" _and_ _I_ _loved_ _him_..." he whispered.

Raivas closed his eyes, he could picture it now, the prince perched upon his gallery steed proud and tall, and smiling.

Edaurd looked up from his book and glanced at the clock.

"It's time," he said and set his book aside.

Raivas was reluctant to leave but he knew that it was important they start dinner early if they hoped to have it ready on time. The meals were somewhat labor intensive and Mr. Braginsky became cross when they were late. Raivas wanted to avoid at all costs, dealing with his ‘Uncle’s’ anger.

Eduard eyed Tolys with pity.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice tinged with sympathy.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," Tolys replied indignantly.

As he followed Edaurd, Raivas glanced at Tolys, he was meaning to say goodbye but he couldn't manage to get the words out. But. It's not like Tolys would have heard him anyway, he did not seem to be staring at anyway, his eyes still held that far away look.

What Raivas didn't know, was that there was a cloud hanging over Tolys, over the Prince, and over the Farm. A dark, dark cloud, one that he could not yet see.


	3. Dinner

The plates fell on the floor with a loud CRASH.

Raivas stood Mr. Braginsky, with his hands shaking frozen and terrified. His uncle was not someone to anger, he had learned that from experience.

He hadn't meant to drop them, he had been trying to be careful but when he had seen Mr. Braginsky it had surprised him so much, he had begun shaking so badly that they slipped out of his hands. Dinner was late, which was probably why Mr. Braginsky was sitting there in the first place.

Raivas stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry sir..."

When he backed into the kitchen fetching a broom and dustpan, his hands were still shaking.

'I've really done it this time...' he thought bitterly.

He returned to the dining room and swept away the broken pieces. As he swept, Eduard entered the dining room.

"I'll take that" he sighed, Raivas nodded and shuffled into the kitchen.

Raivas's face burned with embarrassment, he grabbed a few more plates and set the table this time without incident.

 

By the time food was served, Tolys had arrived and was sitting at the table.  

Raivas took a seat next to him, not looking anyone in the eyes.

The dinner commenced without further incident and not another word was said about it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favourite chapter so far...I don't know why I guess it just seems lacking. I posted it anyway, just to say that I did.


End file.
